Tu comprends je t'aime ?
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NesaYoshi. Tacchon se comporte bizarrement ce qui fait peur à Nagase. OS court


Auteur : Chibi Mow

Titre : Tu comprends ''je t'aime''

Résumé : Tacchon se comporte bizarrement ce qui fait peur à Nagase

Note : C'était censé être un OS pour l'anniv' de Tacchon mais finalement il porte plus sur Nagase…

Tu comprends ''je t'aime''

Le calme régnant dans l'appartement conforta Nagase Tomoya dans son idée. Son amant lui cachait quelque chose. Et ça, ce n'était absolument pas bon pour lui.

Depuis quelques jours, Okura Tadayoshi ne passait plus son temps à lui faire des demandes aussi capricieuses qu'irréalisables et ne faisait presque plus ses aller-retour perpétuels entre la cuisine et n'importe quelle autre pièce de la maison.

Il y avait donc deux solutions. Soit Tadayoshi c'était lassé de lui, ce qui ferait encore plus mal à sa réputation que de le laisser lui marcher sur les pieds. Soit Son Yoshi avait trouvé un autre amant, et là, sa réputation n'aurait absolument aucun problème avec le fait de casser la gueule à ce connard.

Mais pour le moment, il devait juste trouver laquelle de ses deux solutions étaient la bonne.

Sentant son amant s'installer à côté de lui sur le canapé, Nagase ne put empêcher un soupir de passer ses lèvres.

_ Yoshi ?

_ Hum ?

_ Tu n'as pas faim ?

Le regard d'Okura se porta sur la cuisine avant de se reposer sur la télévision alors que sa lèvre inférieure commençait à se faire maltraiter par ses dents.

_ Non. J'ai absolument pas faim.

Levant sa main pour la poser sur le front de son cadet, Tomoya laissa un nouveau soupir passer ses lèvres alors que Yoshi éloignait sa main.

_ Je ne suis pas malade.

_ Vraiment ? Parce que ça fait trois jours que j'ai remplis le frigo et il est miraculeusement toujours plein.

_ C'est un problème ?

_ Pas forcément. C'est juste que je ne te reconnais plus. Un Yoshi qui ne mange pas c'est un Yoshi qui a un problème.

Recommençant à se mordre la lèvre Tacchon, se redressa avant de se diriger sans un mot vers la chambre faisant de nouveau soupirer Nagase.

Se redressant rapidement pour suivre le Kanjani, le Tokio essaya de garder son calme.

_ Qui c'est ?

_ Qui ça ?

_ La personne avec qui tu couches dans mon dos. Le connard qui va me remplacer.

Les yeux d'Okura s'agrandir de surprise avant qu'il ne se rapproche de Nagase.

_ Tu penses que je te trompe ?

_ Ou que tu veux me plaquer.

_ Parce que je ne vide plus le frigo ?

_ Oui.

_ Je…

Le regard de Tadayoshi scanna la pièce à la rechercher d'une réponse avant qu'il ne se pose sur son téléphone portable.

_ Faut que je passe un coup de fil.

_ C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

Voyant le Kanjani attraper rapidement son portable avant de sortir de la pièce, Tomoya ne put empêcher sa colère de sortir dans un cri.

_ Yoshi ! Pose ce téléphone ! Immédiatement !

Le regard de Tacchon se fit un peu plus effrayé alors qu'il donnait son portable à son amant.

_ C'est pour toi.

Un grognement se fit entendre dans la pièce avant que le Tokio n'attrape le téléphone.

_ Oui ?

__ Tomobaby ! Paraît que tu penses que ton Kanjani te trompe !_

_ Joshima ? Pourquoi est-ce que Yoshi t'appellerais ?

_ _Avec les gars ont te trouvait tendu ces derniers temps. Alors on a demandé à ton chéri de se tenir tranquille quelque temps. On n'aurait jamais pensé que ça te stresserais plus qu'autre chose. _

Les yeux de Tomoya se posèrent sur le visage de son Yoshi qui semblait toujours perdu et effrayé. Tendant sa main libre dans sa direction, Nagase lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui ce qu'Okura n'attendit pas pour faire.

Déposant un baiser sur le front du plus jeune, le Tokio lui fit comprendre qu'il était désolé pour son excès de colère.

_ Si je vous dis de ne plus vous mêler de mes affaires, vous le prenez mal ?

__ Pas du tout. Mais faut que tu te détendes. En ce moment tu t'énerve pour rien._

_ C'est pas une raison pour emmerder mon Yoshi.

__ C'est mignon, il le protège._

_ Je raccroche.

Balançant le téléphone sur le canapé tout en pestant contre ses aînés, Tomoya reporta son attention sur son amant s'empressant de le serrer dans ses bras.

_ Désolé.

_ Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

_ Parce que t'as cru que je t'aimais plus.

_ J'en déduis que tu m'aimes toujours.

Un sourire s'installa sur le visage de l'aîné avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

_ S'il te plaît, fait moi un demande irréalisable.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Que je puisse être sûr que tu vas bien et que tu m'aimes toujours.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Tacchon alors qu'il entourait le cou de son amant de ses bras pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

_ Parce que si je te laisse coucher avec moi, ça ne te prouvera pas que je t'aime ?

_ Non. Ça ne marchera pas si c'est un de mes caprices.

_ Donc je peux demander absolument tout ce que je veux ?

_ Absolument.

Le sourire d'Okura s'agrandit alors qu'il poussait Nagase sur le canapé avant de s'installer sur ses genoux.

_ Donc si je dis : ''Je veux un gâteau au chocolat plus grand que la cuisine'', tu comprends ''je t'aime'' ?

Fin

Parce que c'est l'anniv' de Tacchon et parce que je suis censé réviser. C'est pas mon meilleur OS. Il est pas forcément très aboutit mais voilà… Maintenant faut que j'aille réviser ^^

Merci quand même de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
